


With his name on your lips

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, jerking off on your ex padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan casually bumps into Anakin jerking off and loses all of his forced self control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With his name on your lips

You firmly believe there are things a man should never see.

That's why you rushed away from the apartment you divide with Anakin (despite his change in rank and title he decided not to move on his own) when you bumped into him, casually jerking off on your bed.

Seeing him that way still torments you, playing tricks with your mind even when you're meditating. It was three days ago and, even if you and Anakin didn't discuss about the  _incident,_ you're still stuck on what you saw.

it's because, and it's difficult to you to admit such a thing,  _you quite enjoied seeing Anakin jerking off._

So vulnerable, lost in his own obscene fantasies, yet manly and powerful while stroking his cock and groaning with pleasure.

Yes, you know better that any form of lust is forbidden by the Jedi Code but even you used to pleasure yourself, when you were younger.

Now, fuck the Code and fuck any form of morality, you feel the urge to return to your old habit.

Seeing Anakin jerking off messed you up: you can't help it, your brain is totally stuck on him. 

His body was muscular and tensed, his lightly tanned skin was soaked with sweat. There was something lustful in him, something animalistic in the way his muscles danced under his skin while he was so close to the edge.

You try not to give up, not to surrender to your natural istincts, but you simply can't.

You get comfortable in your own bedsheets, the same your bed was wearing when Anakin pleasured himself, then slowly let your hand slip down to your crotch, finding yourself rock-hard and ready. Last time you pleasured yourself you were something like twenty years old.

For the first time in years, you allow your mind to fly away. Your calloused hand (more used to the rage of the battle, then to the fondness of pleasure) works roughly and desperate on the lenght of your cock, while your mind loses itself into the stunning beauty and fierce masculinity of your old padawan.

It doesn't last long, though.

You came savagely on your tensed abs, with Anakin's name lingering _(luckily unspoken)_ on your lips.

You're free, now.

Slowly and carefully you clean yourself up, making up the mess you made on the bed, changing sheets and opening the window.

You're light hearted. You needed it.

Suddenly you can hear the entrance door closing with a loud thump: Anakin is back home.


End file.
